Playing with Potions
by Phoradendron
Summary: Chris assigns a 'surprise challenge.' Contestants aren't surprise when it turns out to be insane and impossible, but are very surprised and dismayed at what they have to accomplish. R&R please! Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or the potion
1. Introduction

"Wonder what Chris has planned for us today?" Courtney scratched her back. Total Drama Island's dumb director had just announced there was going to be a 'surprise challenge' today.

"Does he mean surprise like a surprise birthday party? Or a surprise like a bad water balloon attack?" Lindsay picked through her clothes and tried to find a new skirt to wear. Even though this happened on a daily basis she always ended up wearing her favorite skirt over and over again because she couldn't remember what she wore yesterday.

"What do you think, girl?" Leshawna yawned and climbed out of bed. The excruciating challenges had left only Beth, Leshawna, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, and unfortunately, Heather. "When someone like Chris says surprise, he means there's gonna be something even nastier than before!"

Beth was helping Heather with her hair. Courtney gritted her teeth. "That Beth thinks she's going to win those million dollars just because she hangs out with Heather."

Gwen was also awake now. "You can't blame her, though. We all equally want the million dollars just as bad."

"It's just so sad that a nice girl like Beth is just being used by that ugly bi-"

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE DOCK IMMEDIATELY! OR YOU WILL RISK BEING ELIMINATED!"

They all groaned. "Isn't that, like, the seventh time he's said that?" Heather poked her head out of the bathroom in annoyance.

"Girl, stop hogging the bathroom! We also need it!"

"Too bad. I was here first." She slammed the door.

Leshawna banged on the door. "Oooh that is it! You asked for it!"

"Leslie, don't do that! You'll hurt the wood!" Lindsay kept looking for a nonexistent purple sock. "Where's my purple sock?"

"You don't have a purple sock, Lindsay! You don't even wear socks!"

"Ohhh."

Courtney wrinkled her nose in frustration and threw open the camp door. She stormed out and almost collided with Duncan.  
"Hey there, Princess! You have to be careful in parts like these. Want me to walk you to the Dock?" Duncan smirked as he caught her before she fell down the steps of her cabin. So far, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Justin, Cody, Noah, and Tyler hadn't been eliminated. However, Tyler had tripped and fell in the freezing waters in the last challenge, so he got rushed to the hospital with a case of hypothermia. Lindsay, sadly, still didn't notice Tyler was gone.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris screamed into his megaphone in which he thought was a 'dignified' and 'commanding' way. Everyone winced.

"As you know, these past days have been very, very interesting indeed. Duncan is claimed to fall for Courtney and has even been rumored to sleep with a pict–" He got yanked forward by an angry Duncan until he was face to face with him.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Courtney nodded in consent.

"Umm…" Chris was stuck between two options: One, tell the secret and face Duncan's wrath or two, keep his face safe but not have any ratings go up.

"What's the surprise anyway, Chris?" Lindsay, fortunately, distracted them both.

Duncan released him and Chris indignantly adjusted himself. "Yes, the delicious, yet mysterious challenge. Who will survive this-"

"TELL US THE CHALLENGE ALREADY!"

"Fine, fine! As everyone knows, my girlfriend-"

"What type of crazy, desperate girl would date you?"

Chris gave Justin a very long glare.

"Ahem. As I was saying, my girlfriend is a huge Harry Potter fan, so yesterday, she told me to test this potion she bought on everyone here at Total Drama Island!"

Harold snorted. "Hah, magical potions that originate from books are most likely not going to ever work! Magic isn't even real! I should know, I read-"

Chris slapped his hand over Harold's mouth. "Everyone here should know that I hate to disappoint my girlfriend, so today's challenge is: Make sure the bit of potion that I give you works, or else you will face being eliminated!"

"WHAT?" Everyone was sure that the potion wouldn't work, but they could pretend that it did. Now it just depended on what this potion's 'effect' is…

Noah coughed nervously. "So what is the potion?"

"Since I do not have the funds or time to give everyone a sample, you will be split off into groups of two-"

"Excuse me? Tell us what the potion is!" Leshawna waved her hand in front of Chris's face in irritation.

"-and will be separated from others to wait for the potion's effect. In thirty minutes, everyone will-"

"WHAT. IS. THE. POTION!"

Chris smiled wickedly.

"Amortentia."


	2. Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Courtney was steaming with anger. Literally. Duncan could have compared her face to a boiling kettle and wouldn't have found any differences.

"What's 'Amertension'?" Lindsay asked.

"You haven't read the Harry Potter series?" Leshawna gaped at her. "It's the best thing out there! In fact, they just made a movie!" Lindsay laughed, then thought a little bit more about what exactly she was laughing at.

"Well, I don't really do reading a lot, since those Harry Potter books are so thick! I mean, can you believe how big they are? I would probably lose my mind before I read the first chapter! And the words are so tiny. Who can even understand it? I think I went to go see the movie…but I'm not sure. Was it the one with the talking wolves and human bats? " Lindsay found out she was talking to herself. Again. All the campers were crowded around Chris as he started giving directions.

"Now, everyone knows how Amortentia works, right? When you smell it, you will smell the things you're most attracted to. In this case, since I'm the hard-working, good-looking, oh-so-charming director, -STOP STARING AT ME!- everyone will have to write down what ME, CHRIS MCCLEAN, would smell. The person who guesses the most accurate will win a prize, and the person who's least correct will be in danger of being ELIMINATED!" Everyone winced.

"No need to shout, Chris." Harold wiggled a finger in his ear. Noah looked up from the book he was reading to ask him to repeat instructions. Chris sighed.

"After you all submit your answers to Chef, AKA the postman, who will deliver the letters to _moi,_" he pointed to Chef, dressed up in a spiffy postman outfit holding up a 20 pound mailbox looking ready to bash someone's head in with his weapon, "I will read them and determine who's the winner."

The campers all exhaled. "Whew, I thought he was going to-"

"However…"

They all inhaled sharply.

"You all must relax…"

Exhales were heard.

"To get ready for your next challenge…"

Everyone inhaled sharply.

"Which is next week…"

Whew.

"But since I'm Chris, I'm making it today!"

"Sheesh, will you stop with the melodramatic stuff!" Leshawna almost strangled him while waiting for Chris to say the challenge.

"I don't want to disappoint my girlfriend, as you all know-"

"Who is this idiot girlfriend anyway?" Duncan yawned lazily. Chris faltered, but recovered quickly.

"Um, her name is, um, Marie Elizabeth Victoria Anne Springwillow. Yeah, see, I do take the time to appreciate others! Uh, not that I don't often do it…"

Harold stared. "Whoa, you actually took the time to remember her name!"

"Of course I do, it's…wait are you being sarcastic?"

"Never mind."

Beth tried to read over Chris's shoulder to see the list of pairs. He quickly moved away and Beth fell on the ground in a heap and almost knocked Heather over. "Watch it!"

Chris cleared his throat loudly and continued. "The second part of the challenge is to actually try the potion. As you all probably guessed by now, if the potion's effect doesn't work on you, then you will be in danger of being…. ELIMINATED!"

"Shut up!" Even so, Gwen started twitching nervously.

"Hold on," Lindsay held up a well-manicured finger. "Let me first think about that for a little second." She thought. "Okay, now I got it!"

Chris waved his paper in the air. "I have here the list of pairings based on viewers' votes-"

"Hey, no fair!"

"-and will now read them off….one…by…one…."

"Ugghhh, HURRY UP!" Everyone was now annoyed by Chris, even Chef Hatchet. He looked more annoyed than tired at holding up the 20 pound mailbox, though.

"Fine, fine. Okay, first pair! Linds-wait a sec…" He scanned the list again. "There seems to be a problem. There are six girls here but seven guys. That means….one of the groups will be a threesome!"

Awkward silence.

"Ahem. First pair: Lindsay and Noah!"

"WHAT THE F-!" He was cut off by Lindsay grabbing his shirt sleeve and almost knocking him to the ground. That was basically her method of asking for help. "Help me, Nina! What am I supposed to do?" Noah groaned. He was definitely going to get eliminated.

"Harold and Heather!" Heather furiously stood up.

"Um, Chris? Are you sure that you aren't just making up these pairs? I am NOT going with that idiot!"

"For your information, Heather, I am not an idiot. Idiots are dumb. I am not dumb. Therefore I am not an idiot. I think that's something related to two column proofs but I can not be sure unless I research it because it has been such a long time since-"

"Will you shut your mouth?" Heather continued arguing with Chris. Beth snatched the list from Chris's hands and quickly took a peek. "Hey, I'm with Cody!"

Cody grabbed the list. "What? I'm sure I was going to be with Gwen! Ohhh, now I'll never have a chance with her!" Gwen secretly sighed in relief.

Calculating the number of people left, Leshawna also glanced at the list. "Hmm, six people have already been paired up. That leaves me, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Tyler, and Justin-What are you two doing?" Trent and Tyler had both unfortunately decided to pick a fight with each other. Not noticing the huge bee hive behind them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?"

Trent frowned. What was Tyler talking about?

"What do you mean? I wasn't doing anything."

"You're lying. Where is she now? I have to know!"

"Who?" That was it. Tyler got so fed up by Trent's "lies" that he accidentally pushed him straight into the beehive. Unfortunately, he had grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt as he pushed him, so they both ended up covered in honey and stung hundreds of times by angry bees.

Chef quickly popped up in a nurse's outfit and grudgingly dragged both boys into the boat and zoomed off to find a hospital as they were both allergic to bee stings, all the while muttering about how he was going to quit this job anytime if Chris made him do anymore ridiculous things.

Beth scratched her head. "Who were they fighting about anyway?" Cody looked around secretly, then whispered, "Tyler's only stuffed animal, Miss Cuddlypoof. He thought he saw it in Trent's bag, but I think DJ accidentally knocked it in there during the last challenge. I feel sorry for Trent."

Heather was still arguing with Chris, but to no avail. She grumpily sat down next to Harold and said, "You are going to listen to every single word I say, got it? Or else."

Harold quickly nodded in fear.

Chris clapped his hands together. "Since Tyler and Trent are now gone- don't worry, viewers! They'll be back better than ever for the next challenge!- I will have to rearrange the order of pairs. Leshawna, you're with Justin-"

She squealed. The last three contestants looked scared.

"-and the last group will be Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen."


End file.
